Family Bonds
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Newly Reworked! AU of Star Wars: Attack Of The Clones! Expect characters from the Jude Watson series to appear here! Rated M to cover my bases!
1. Prologue: Taken!

**May the Forth be with you!**

**Greetings Everyone! Back I am! This story I've been re-working and now, ready I am to post it! Enjoy it you will! **

**Edited this story myself, I have! Mistakes you find here, my fault they are!**

**Property of George Lucas, Star Wars is. All Original Characters, my creation they are! **

**Read on, you should. Alternate Universe this is! **

* * *

It was early morning on the planet Tattooine and the coolest part of the day. The three suns had set the night before giving their part of the planet the chance to cool down. But now, as the suns began to rise Shmi Skywalker-Lars began to walk out of her home and towards the evaporators. The mushrooms that grew there were a staple of their diet and early morning was the best time to pick them.

Shmi had been blessed beyond reason. Not long after Anakin's departure, a good man named Cliegg Lars had freed her and then asked her to marry him. She never thought this could happen for her. Slaves didn't have the luxury of falling in love. The most a female slave could expect was that, if she were deemed beautiful, could be used for her master's pleasure, or even be taught to dance. She'd been a slave all her life, and though slaves gave birth to children all the time, she never expected this to happen for her. The conception of Anakin had been unexpected and she'd embraced him from the moment the midwife handed the tiny bundle over.

It had been a heart wrenching choice to let her baby boy go, but she knew that their paths had to seperate. She'd never told anyone, not even her husband, but more then once, she'd had premontions about the future. It was how she'd known that her son had a bigger destiny and that she had her own path to walk. She'd seen some of her own path, mainly Cliegg. She'd also seen a baby girl...another little gift. Shmi had dismissed that part, for she was beyond breeding age. So she had been quite surprised to find her self pregnant again.

It was as if the universe had rewarded her for carrying and raising The Chosen One. (She'd only learned that name from the handsome Jedi. He'd told her of the prophesy surrounding both her and her son.) Having young Meira had been a gift for her and had helped soothe the ache left by her loving sacrifice. She missed her son but was grateful to the Jedi for the life they had given him. Her little boy now roamed the galaxy serving others.

She couldn't be prouder.

"Mom? Wait up!" came a young voice behind her. She turned around to see her 7 year old daughter running full tilt after her.

"What are you doing up young lady? The sun's aren't even up yet!"

"I couldn't sleep. I kept having nightmares about something happening to you."

Shmi smiled and knelt down next to her daughter pulling her into a gentle hug. "As you can see I'm alive and well. You have nothing to worry about."

Meira was unsure…she'd been having the same nightmare for weeks. She knew something wasn't right…she could just feel it.

But she went ahead and followed her mom out to the evaporators anyway. Keeping watch for any sign of trouble.

As they picked the mushrooms they kept talking. "So, how's that space transmitter going?" Shmi asked. Just like Anakin, her daughter loved to work on things, it didn't matter if it was a droid, a shifter, or the inter-space transmitter she was working on. It interested her to no end. In fact, she had done half the work of putting the covering on her mother's robot C-3PO. It had been her first big project and the protocol droid had been very grateful to her…to both of them.

Not long after that, she'd expressed her desire to have a droid of her own. The next day, Owen had come through the door with the parts of a pit droid in his hands and a well used tool pack and utility belt, with everything she'd needed.

How Owen loved to spoil his little sister. When Beru had come into their lives, she'd also taken to spoiling Miera. The little girl that now stood next to her had a blessed life. She'd studied every bit of the pit droid and had taken to rebuilding it with an expert eye and a steady hand.

She'd made a new best friend and the smile that lit up her face when she'd first brought it to life- her to life was worth having to constantly pick up all those droid manuals she loved to leave out. Her daughter had predetermined that the droid would be female and gone the extra steps by giving it ha duristeel skirt and outfit. The only thing that she'd had trouble with was the voice box. It still had the tinny voice that all of the others had. Miera had taken to studing the manual that Beru had brought home for her. There was no mention of a way to modify the voice.

So, all the time that droid followed her around. Trying to keep up as fast as it's little legs could go.

"Mistress!" It...she now called as she exited the house carrying Miera's woven basket over it's head. "You forgot your basket!"

"I'm almost done with it. I just need a power charge to get it operational." Then she grinned down at her mechanical friend and accepted the basket being handed to her. Thanks, Tennii!

Shmi smiled at them both. They were thick as theives from the moment the switch had been flipped.

"I'm sure if you ask your father, he can help you out. He must have one around the house somewhere."

"I can't wait to talk to Anakin. I've always wanted to meet him." Shmi gave her daughter a look of curiosity. "I don't know, Sweetheart. He's a Jedi now, you might not be able to reach him."

"Can I at least try?"

Shmi sighed as she picked the last mushroom and then turned around to head back to the house. She was never one to discourage a young eager mind. "Yes, I suppose so. But don't be surprised if he's not at their temple on Corosaunt. He's serves the Republic now."

"Why would he refuse me?"

"Because I never told him about you…wait, what was that?" Shmi turned around and saw to her horror a small band of Tuscan Raiders. They were running at them now.

"Go!" She said to her daughter. "Run back to the house! Hurry!" she added pushing her daughter towards their house. "Don't look back! Tenni, go with her!"

Both girl and Droid took off running, but then a young male raider caught the younger girl dragging her away. Shmi was fast to tackle the raider freeing her daughter. As soon as she was free Meira took off running. As soon as she got to the dwelling she turned to see her mom being dragged off. She ran towards them again, only to see one of the larger raiders pull out a gun.

Then she felt heat cover her body and then the blackness claimed her.

"Mistress!" Her droid's voice was the last thing she heard.

* * *

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sat at his desk with his fingers steepled before him. He had worked long and hard for what he had…he had been a Sith lord for a long time and was thinking about the best way to turn young Skywalker to the dark side…the side of power. The young Jedi was a very formidable warrior but he had a weak spot…his mother. If she were to die, Anakin's walls would collapse and that would allow him to become susceptible to anything…and he would be putty in the greedy Sith's hands.

It was time to call in a favor.

* * *

In the vast expanse of space that was the Force, the spirit of the former Jedi knight stirred from his eternal rest. He looked around him stretching his senses outward and then he focused his energies…narrowing in at last at the source…in that instant he sensed it…he spectral eyes widened in shock….


	2. Getting Help

**Here we go, chapter 1. I wanted to add in some new stuff that I didn't bring up the first time. For those of you just now reading my stuff, you can feel free to LIKE my page on fb. The link is on my profile.**

* * *

Several hours later, the young girl woke up. She slowly blinked her eyes to see a concerned Beru standing over her holding a cold pack to her head which felt as if she'd been run over by a transport loaded down with Jawas.

"She's awake." Beru said with relief. Meira closed her eyes again and then lifted her head to see Owen wrapping a bandage around her leg. Sitting up some more, she looked down and saw that another bandage had been around around her midsection. She also realized that she no longer felt the burning sensation she'd had when the raider had shot her...

That was when she realized that she was half naked. Only her privates were covered up. She blushed as red as the suns.

Owen chuckled. "Relax little sister, it's not like I never gave you a bath as a baby or helped take care of you. Just lay back and relax."

Meira did as she was told and took a deep breath. "Where's Mama?"

Beru didn't answer, she just bit her lip.

"She's been taken by the raiders." Owne said in a soft voice. "Dad and some other farmers are going after her. They've been gone for a while. "

Meira's heart froze in her chest. It was just like her dream! Dread stole through her.

"Easy little sister." Owen rushed to say,. "If any one can get her back, Dad can. He won't stop searching till he's found her."

"Owen, I had a dream this would happen. In my dream, she didn't come back. There was a guy in there, he found her dead and then killed all the raiders."

Beru gently sponged her face. "We can't lose hope. We must keep believing that she'll survive." She put the cloth into the cool water and squeezed it out before reapplying it to her face. "Your mother's a strong woman. It'll take more then raiders to bring her down."

Meira still wasn't convinced. She yawned and then looked around the room, that's when she saw her beloved droid laying on the counter with some of her wiring pulled out.

"What happened to Tenny?

She saw you were hurt and she rushed to your side. The raider shot her too and some of her wiring got fried. But she can easily be fixed, it's you that needs to be tended to. A single tear slipped from Meira's eyes. She sighed when Owen leaned down and kissed her forehead, and then a moment later, she was asleep.

But while she slept..she dreamed. And in her dreams an old man with long hair and a beard came to her while she worked on her transmitter.

"Good day Meira. How's the communicator coming along?"

"I can't find the right power charge for it. I want to talk to Anakin. Mom's been taken, he's the only one who can help her now!"

The man studied her for a moment. "Why don't you try that top crate." he pointed to a pile of crates in the corner. "I think I saw one in there."

She looked him over some more and then slowly made her way over to the crates and opened the one on the top. And there, on the top, was a power charge.

She picked up and examined it. It was at full power.

"Thank you!" she said turning around…the man was gone.

And then she woke up to find she had been placed in her room. She blinked a few times trying to register what had happened...and then she remembered the dream.

She had to move tenderly as she got up. She took one unsteady step and then another till she made it to the door. As she neared the door to the main room she heard a quiet discussion taking place.

"….most everyone died….I can't ride anymore….little hope….those things are the most….don't say anything….ouch….damnation!"

She was very confused…but she continued on to the garage. She took a moment to orient herself when she stepped into and let her eyes adjust to the darkness... and then in the next moment she found the same stack of large crates in the corner.

Slowly she walked over to them and opened the top crate….it took a moment and she had to pry it open a bit and her hard work was rewarded when she saw the power charge.

It was at full power. She blessed the gods as she hurried to install it into the transmitter. She turned it on.

Crackle…crackle…. then it buzzed. She hesitated…she didn't even know the right frequency. She frowned and then a soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Try Coruscant youngling. Ask for Jedi Knight NeTaline at the Jedi temple. She can help you out. "

With a trembling hand she punched in a search request.

_**Jedi Temple on Coruscant**_

A minute or two passed and then a voice answered.

"This is the Jedi Temple. Please state your name and purpose. "

"My name is Meira Lars. I wish to talk to Jedi Knight NeTaline."

"Please hold a few moments. I will patch you through."

Jedi Knight NeTaline sat on a soft rug in the middle of her sleeping quarters in deep meditation. She was a 25 year old humanoid with dark purple hair that came down her back in thick braids. She had medium flawless skin and deep purple eyes and down the left side of her face was a chain of tattoos that started just under her eye and trailed down her neck to her shoulder across her chest and ended half way down the length of the left her lithe body.

Diversity was respected in the temple as was individuality. And this knight was no different, at least on the surface. She of course wore the customary tunic and pants as well as the same brown boots and her utility belt was also the same that the others wore. Her hair was kept in a simple braid but intwined in that braid was a small slender chain made up of tiny chrystals. Jedi are not to have any measurable wealth...and extravagance was forbidden. But this one little bauble was allowed after her Master Sarilla spoke on her behalf. Then it was allowed as long as it was the only peice of jewlery she wore.

The chain belonged to her mother, a long since deceased woman who made her living by selling her body.

It had been given to her The Angel Of Bespin, the oldest and most respected of all Prostitutes.

At her side was a double bladed Light Saber. It was the one weapon that a Jedi was never without. This weapon was the only one of it's kind carried by the Jedi. The sith apprentice darth maul had owned one, though it's blade was red. She found that she liked the way it looked and again with her master to help her, she constructed her own. The focusing chrystal she used had was the one she'd found on her first official mission with her master. She'd of course made the customary first lightsaber when she was but a child. But that one had been destroyed just after her trials...just before the whole fiasco in which her master declared her love for the Noobian Vinyard owner and subsequently left the order to go live on Naboo with him.

They kept in contact of course but she still missed her master.

As a final gift from her master, on the completion of her trials, she took her to a jeweler who carefully cut the stone in half, seperating the two colors and then later helped her buy the parts for the double bladed lightsaber. When it was activiated one blade was blue and the other purple.

At the moment it sat on the table next to sleeping couch. It was only put there when she was meditating. Like now.

She had only been a knight for five years when she had taken on her first Padawan. A young female Corillian named Lilo Me'Tana who had just turned 13. The young knight smiled faintly as she thought of how she came to choose the young padawan.

At first she had been unsure as to weather or not she wanted to take on an apprentice. After learning the truth about her parentage, she'd had lost control.

She'd run from the temple, taking only the small change purse that she'd kept during their travels and lost herself in the underbelly of Courscant. During that time, she'd stayed with some other prostitutes, friends of her master whom had lent them civilian clothes during their mission.

They never judged her, only picked her up from the floor the one and only time she'd gotten drunk...they taught her how to gamble and by the time Mateo had found her, the only thing she hadn't done was have sex with anyone.

Even in her inebriated state, she didn't dare cross that line...at least not until a year later, when she and Meteo had acknowledged their mutual love for each other and had crossed that line together.

A jedi shall not have romantic attachments with each other. It was one more rule she had broken...though no one, not even master yoda knew about it. It was the one and only closely guarded secret.

For those reasons, she had felt that she was unworthy to become a master. She feared that whatever poor child was assigned to her, would become corrupted...just as she was corrupted.

Young Lilo was the child that she'd rescued on one of last missions with her master. She was also the child of an undesirable...a space pirate. She'd been the one to carry the comotose youngling from the self destructing starship and into the safety of the republic and the Jedi Temple.

All the years between then and the day she'd accepted the padawan, she'd kept an eye on the padawan, though she never directly had any contact with her. She'd only been a knight for 5 years when she'd finally accepted that Lilo was meant to be her apprentice. That night the child had been found weeping in the room of a thousand fountains was the first direct contact they'd had. She'd been having nightmares about the night her mother had been killed, though she didn't know that she was dreaming about.

The girl was headstrong but had a knack for keeping and retaining everything Ama had taught her...

Just then, her comlink went off. She came out of her half aware state and grabbed it off the table next to her.

"Yes, this is Jedi Knight NeTaline." her pleasant tone belied the irritation she felt at being interrupted.

"A message has come through for you from Tattooine. You were asked for specifically."

The knight was confused and she took a moment before answering to run through her mental list of contacts. _But I don't know anyone from there._ Still, she said in a pleasant tone. "Yes, go ahead and patch it through."

A moment later, a young voice came through.

"Is….is this Knight NeTaline?"

"Yes, aren't you a little young to be using a comlink?"

"I wasn't too young to build this transmitter I'm using. I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for my big brother, Anakin Skywalker. The man in my dream told me that you could help me."

The knight took several deep breaths before answering. "Yes, I know Anakin Skywalker. What did the man look like that gave you my name?"

In that same instant, a voice she had not heard in a long time spoke into her ear. "I told her to call you. She needs help. We can't let Palpatine know she exists."

"He was really tall with a beard and long hair. He was really big too.

It was a perfect description of the man who had been so kind to her during her years as an apprentice. He'd also been dead for 10 years.

"I see. The man you saw was Qui Gon Jinn. A Jedi master that's no longer among the living. What can I do to help you?"

"Anakin doesn't know I exist. My name's Miera Lars. Our mom never told him about me. But she's been taken by Tuskin Raiders. Dad's tried to rescue her. But he's really hurt and can't ride anymore. I just know that Anakin can help me! I've got to talk to him!" The younglings voice was becoming more and more panicked.

"Easy youngling." the knight soothed. "Listen to me carefully. Anakin and his Master are out on a mission. But I'm going to try and help you. It'll take a few days to get to you but I need you to hold tight. I'll get there as soon as possible. What's your dad's name?"

"Cleigg Lars, I live on a moisture farm on Tattooine."

"Excellent. Miera, Don't look for me. I'll come to you. See you soon."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure youngling. Hold tight and don't give up hope."

"I won't."

Then the comlink went silent.

The Jedi knight closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Time to go find her Padawan and construct a good excuse to leave the temple.

* * *

Meira turned off the transmitter and expelled a breath and jumped when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Young lady, what do you think you're doing?" said a soft voice. She turned around to see her step brother giving her a stern look.

"You're supposed to be resting. That was a nasty hit you took to the head."

"I was getting a hold of Anakin. But he's away on a mission. But I did leave a message."

"You never give up do you?"

"No. Not when mom's life depends on it."

Owen sighed. "Okay, come back to bed. You need all the rest you can get."

Meira yawned and allowed herself to be carried back to her bed.

_Thank you Qui Gon. _She silently thought in her head.

_"No problem little one. Get some rest. You'll need your strength."_

But she was already asleep.

The ghost of the Jedi Master chuckled and once again became one with the force.


	3. The Calvary is Coming!

**Now things are really gonna get going. I hope you all like this one! We get to see a bit more background on our lovely characters!**

* * *

Ama-Thyst NeTaline walked down the hallways to the room of a thousand fountains, where she knew she could find Master Yoda. As she entered the favorite room for meditation, she saw Yoda sitting down on his favorite rock. She was briefly reminded of the time when she was just a Padawan and it had been the diminutive Jedi master who had come to see her; that had been the start of the mission that would change her life...the way she saw herself.

When she approached the Master, she quietly knelt before him and waited to be acknowledged.

As she did, she closed her eyes and let the tranquility of the babbling fountains and quietly falling water to sooth her and calm her spirit. When at last Yoda greeted her, she graced him with a smile.

"Come find old Master Yoda you have? What help can I be to you?"

"I am about to depart on an unofficial mission with my Padawan...it's sensitive and must be kept quiet...but I felt you should have some knowledge about it."

Yoda regarded her with a patient gaze. Better a secret can be kept between two when only one knows about it. But honored I am that come to me you would, with this one. To which world do you travel?"

"Tattoine, Master. A young child called me for help. Anakin's sister. She was visited by the spirit of a dear Jedi Master. He specifically told her my name and where to find me."

Yoda seemed startled for a moment...but then he nodded in acceptance. "Many secrets the Force has yet. Though studied it the Jedi have for longer then the many years I have lived. Go you must to assist the youngling...but go alone, you must not. Choose wisely, your traveling companion you must, for feel I do that the outcome of this mission has some weight on the future."

That statement caught Ama off guard...but it held a ring of truth to it. So she simply nodded and got up from her spot, bowed to Master Yoda and left in search of her Padawan.

It didn't take long to find her apprentice. When not in her room, she was in the training rooms. This had bothered the Jedi Master; dedication was one thing, but she was way too young to be so serious. She needed time to let lose and just have fun for the sake of having fun. This mission, as serious as it was, would give her a good chance to broaden her horizons.

Even before she entered the training area, she could sense her Padawan's mood. She shook her head knowing that once again her charge was growing frustrated with her battle...it would be over soon enough.

She walked around the mats and sat down to watch her apprentice as she faced her opponent. Lilo Hulan was a Corilian female nearly 14 standard years old. She had just lost all of her chubbiness when Ama had taken her on and now almost a year later, she was just starting to blossom into a young woman. Her sleek black hair which she kept in a plain purple clip had grown a little longer since then and the Padawan braid had also grown at least two inches in length. On second glance, Ama also noticed that now, her Padawan had begun to wear a small piece of purple fabric entwined in the braid. With a start she noticed that it was similar in shade to her tattoos...surely her student wasn't trying to emulate her...not like that...where had she gone wrong?"

She jumped when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"You are way too intense, Master Netaline. What's got you so bothered?

Ama took a deep breath...and looked on again as Lilo faced off against the other Padawan. Brilla Ter-Ian. A solidly built boy just a year older then Lilo and who was also the apprentice of Trey-Ula Metayo...her secret lover...and best friend. The man who knew her better then she knew herself...and was also, at the moment, looking at her in concern.

"Lilo is way too intense. The sparring is getting to her...I've spoken to Master Yoda and he agrees that a sabbatical would be a good idea in order for the both of us to get our minds settled. We leave as soon as the spar is over with."

Trey looked at her closely, not buying her story for a moment. "So, where are you really going?"

A sabbatical...just like I said. If you want to join my Padawan and I, be at the landing platform in half an hour."

Trey sighed in frustration. "Ama, I know all of your secrets, why keep this one from me?"

Ama turned to face him fully. "This is just one secret that has to stay that way..." She paused at looked at Lilo who had just lost the match. She scowled up at Brilla who pointed the end of his training lightsaber to her neck and grinned.

"You trust me with your life, so I'm asking you to trust me in this as well."

Her companion's bluish grey eyes studied her carefully as his Padawan walked up to him. Brilla had always felt exhilarated when he won a sparring match. He looked up at his master as he seemed to be having a battle of wills with Master Netaline. Finally his master sighed and looked down at him.

"We're leaving for a sabbatical. Go to your quarters and use the refresher, then pack for the trip. When you've finished, meet me down in the hanger. We leave immediately."

"Yes Master." Was all the boy said and immediately took off. Lilo approached then and looked up at her...waiting for instructions.

"You did well Lilo. Then, squeezing her shoulder, she gave her apprentice the same instructions that Trey had given Brilla. Then with them both gone, she smiled at her fellow master. "I'll go get supplies. See you in the hanger."

Trey looked like he wanted to say something...but then he closed his mouth, simply bowed to her and walked towards his quarters.

* * *

**Almost 30 minutes later,**

Ama sat in the cockpit of the small starship, that they'd be flying in. Like all the other's this ship had been donated to the temple for the Jedi's use. She'd been told that this one had been part of the estate of a rich businessmen...and upon his death had been donated to the temple. It was a very nice model and pretty roomie as well. It wasn't as new as the latest models but it was a sturdy craft and would do perfectly for their mission.

It had been fueled when Master Yoda sent the request and now as she waited for the other's to arrive, she closed her eyes allowed her mind to flow outward and connect with the force. Just after finding her center, she pondered the mission ahead…and the man she loved.

She felt conflicted. _Was choosing Trey-Ula as her companion the right choice? Maybe it had been a mistake to allow their feelings for each other to roam free and without discipline…_

"It is never a mistake to love someone else. While one knight is strong, two are even stronger." Came an ethereal voice.

"It's against the code." she replied. "Attachment is forbidden. It can lead to the Dark Side."

"Not necessarily." Came the voice again. "Love is a very powerful bond. It is as much a part of the Force as compassion and charity. It can make the two of you stronger."

Finally, it became evident whom the ethereal voice belonged to.

"Qui-Gon, how would you know about love, you were as dedicated to the force as any other master even master Yoda.

"Don't be so sure young knight. I was a human with feelings and a heart just as much as you are now. I loved once also. There was a being I loved with all my heart. We were as good as married. But I was also married to the Jedi code. If I had stayed by her side, Jedi Knight Tahl would never had been kidnapped…she would never have died, and I would never have fallen prey to the dark side of the force."

"You and Master Tahl?"

"Yes." came a second voice that was undeniably female. "We grew up at the temple together. We cared deeply for each other. When I lost my sight he became very protective of me. Because of the Code we never took it farther then just an embrace and looks of longing."

"We lost our chance when I died. And my lover was miserable until he to, joined me in Death. It was torture for me to see him go down the dark path. I was able to stop him before he committed murder. But that was all I could do for him."

"Please, don't let this slip by you. I know the code forbids you, but don't give up on what you two have. Just hang on…"

"Master?"

The voice of her young apprentice snapped her out of the half aware state she was in. And it was then that she felt the tear streaks. She was quick to wipe them away.

She schooled her features once again and looked her apprentice over. She had cleansed herself and stood before her in a fresh tunic with her utility belt on and boots and wore the cloak that her master had given her for her thirteenth birthday. It was lightweight piece that had been made by a very gifted weaver...and though the padawan hadn't known it, had been sent by her master's master. Down by her feet was a travel bag.

She nodded in approval and then reached out, gently touching her Padawan's braid. "This is new?"

Lilo nodded. The last time I went out with you to that market to investigate that band of thugs. I helped an old lady when her cart tipped over. She gave me the last of her purple fabric bolt. I know I should have turned down her gift, but she warned me that if I refused, she'd be offended...and it was just so pretty!"

Ama hugged her padawan and grinned. "No, it's alright. I can let it slide this once. Now strap in; Master Trey Ula and Brilla should be here soon."

Once everyone was aboard they made their way to the space above the bustling city, it seemed so peaceful to them...but they knew it was any thing but. She pushed a few buttons on the console and sent an encrypted code to Naboo, care of the Jedi Liaison in the Queen's Palace. Moments passed and then a reply came assuring them that the message would be passed on. With that last bit of business taken care of, they made for the space rings.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker lay in his bed, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His handsome face pinched and twisted in anguish. He cried out at seeing the same dream play out...everytime it ended with death. Sometimes it was his Mom, and those were the worst...but this one had taken a different twist. In it, a dark figure cloaked in black stood over a young girl and pointed a blaster at her. The girl was screaming his name.

"Anakin, help me! Please!"

The dark figure rasped at her. "Shut up little Welp, you die and the Chosen One will fall, and the Sith dream will be a reality...he's too late to help his mother, after all."

Then the man pulled the trigger and the little girl fell.

Anakin shot up in bed. "Nooo!"

But there was no one in the room, he put his head in his hands and tried to calm himself. It didn't work, he was way too upset and he couldn't get the little girl out of his head. She looked so familiar...but he'd never seen her before.

"Anakin? Are you okay?"

His head shot up and he looked wide eyed at the beautiful senator as she sat on his bed. _Had he really been that loud?_

"That must have been a terrible dream. It helps to talk about it."

Anakin looked at her again, torn between how beautiful she looked in that really thin nightgown...and the dream.

Padme noticed and drew her robe tighter around her.

The dream won out. Anakin took a deep breath. "Tattooine...I have to get to Tattooine."

"Is it your mother?"

Anakin nodded. "I don't know what's wrong, but she needs me...and there's this little girl I saw murdered. Something is very wrong." Anakin reached over to his tunic which he'd left hanging on the chair next to his bed and pulled it over his head. When he was once again decent, he turned to look at Padme.

"My mother's in pain. She's dying. I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator, but I have to save her."

Padme' nodded feeling her heart breaking for the young man who loved her so completely. "Let's go then. I'll just go pack."

It took little time for that to be accomplished. Once everything was packed they headed for Theed.

Queen Jamela was a little surprised when Padme had asked her for a ship. Nevertheless she allowed them to take one of the older models. It was still in excellent condition, and it's haul gleamed but it wasn't nearly as flashy as the one used last time they went to Tattooine.

Anakin only gave it a cursory look, which under any other circumstances, would have alarmed Padme, since Ani lived for mechanical creations. But she kept quiet instead and after storing her two pieces of luggage in the hold, she took the chair opposite her Jedi Protector and waited for him to power up the engines.

Then they were gone.

Once the course was set and Anakin made the jump to lightspeed.

After checking the ships controls one more time, Padme turned in her seat and looked at Anakin. He was leaning forward, resting his head in his hands. He had his eyes closed and he was quiet...way too quiet.

Padme took a deep breath and gently touched one of his hands.

"Anakin, please, tell me how to help you. Talk to me."

Anakin closed his eyes. "That nightmare I had. It always starts with my Mother dying. But this one changed...there was a little girl, she couldn't be any more then 9 standard years old...she knew my name, and she looked so familiar, but I know I've never seen her before. There was a man in a dark cloak, holding a blaster to her head.

She begged me to save her...the dark said that her death would bring about my downfall...and the Sith would win. Then the man shot her."

Padme was quiet.. "Ani, you've been away from her for ten years...could it be possible that she had another child? Anything could have happened after you left."

"How is that possible, Watto kept her so busy, she wouldn't have had time for anything like that...unless..."

Anakin trailed off. "That stupid Toydarian...I swear by the Force, if he sold her to be used like some cheap entertainment...I'll kill him!" After that, some more colorful curse words in Hutteese slipped out of his mouth...and he railed, while pacing the length of the flight cock pit, which wasn't very big.

Padme let him rage. She remembered Shmi Skywalker fondly...and though she preferred diplomacy over violence. She would be Anakin's backup...and she wouldn't do a damn thing to stop him from killing his former owner.

When at last the Jedi had vented all his rage, he slumped back into the chair opposite her again.

Padme put a comforting arm around him. She was about to speak when R2 trilled up to them and beeped at Anakin. The Jedi frowned at the message only he could understand and then looked up at his companion.

"R2 said a lady named Siri Tatchi, the Jedi Liaison at the palace gave him a message to be delivered only once we were in transit."

Padme nodded. "I know her, she was a former Jedi Knight who came to work for me just before Queen Jamilla took over my post. She used to be a Jedi. Master Yoda asked me to give her a job in the palace. We'd never before had a Jedi Liaison, but after the whole debacle with the Trade Federation, we'd found it necessary. It's not my story to tell, but what I will say is that Siri was with child and showing when she appeared before me. She was given a place to stay till her son was born, and then we slowly started giving her assignments. When I left to become a senator, she wished me well and that was that.

"Her little boy, Ben, is a treasure. Every year for his birthday I send him gifts and he's always so thrilled to hear from me."

Anakin nodded, still not phased by the revelation; after all, wasn't he himself also breaking the code by falling in love?"

He frowned and nodded to R2. "Play the message."

The little Astromech beeped and then the message began to play.


End file.
